This grant is to support our clinical investigative activities in the Southeastern Cancer Study Group. These funds will support our effort in cooperative clinical trials investigating surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, immunotherapy and combined modality treatment in investigative clinical trials for leukemias, lymphomas, lung cancer, melanoma, gastrointestinal cancers, breast cancer, sarcoma, and other solid neoplasms. An emphasis will be placed on integrated multi-modality treatment programs in Phase III randomized prospective studies. In addition, we are actively engaged in pilot studies of new drugs in Phase II trials and of new combinations in Phase II non-randomized response studies. In addition to group-wide randomized comparisons and pilot studies for the Southeastern Cancer Study Group, we also participate in Phase II and Phase III trials originating from our own Division of Oncology here at Vanderbilt. Many of these latter trials result in group protocols after the acquisition of pilot data. It is anticipated that with careful planning of these clinical trials, meticulous attention to their performance and critical evaluation of the results, we will develop and assist in developing effective therapeutic regimens for a variety of human neoplasms. In addition to the clinical results described above, secondary benefits of excellent patient care, as well as medical student, house officer and fellowship training are integral parts of this program. It is expected that our laboratory studies in the area of tumor immunology will also correlate and lend strength to the principal investigator's participation in the immunotherapy protocols of the group and in the immunological evaluations to be carried out in group studies. Funding in the area of clinical pharmacology will allow us to collaborate with the NIH funded Pharmacology Center here and will give strength to our own investigative chemotherapy protocols. In addition, collaboration with the University of Alabama in their area is anticipated to provide pharmacological support for the SEG.